Races
Races Cultures Humans Bonus Feat 4 Extra Skill Points at first level, 1 additional at each level after +5 to luck score Favored Class: any Epic Boost: bonus non-epic feat "Elf Blooded" +5 Memory score +1 Hypnosis, Listen, and Spot Low-Light Vision +1 sv against Glamer and Telepathy Resist Paralysis 5 "Orc Blooded" +5 Stabilization score Violence 1/day -1 Spot, +2 Listen Minor Scent +1 save vs disease and fear. Dwarves +2 Con +2 AC vs large biped creatures Darkvision 60' +2 to saves vs poison and spells Stability +4 Pack Mule speed 20 Epic Boost: +2 Con, Stabillity increases to +8 Elves +2 Dex or +2 Int +2 Hypnosis, +2 Listen, +2 Spot low-light vision +5 to memory score +2 vs glamer spells and telepathy powers Immunity to Sleep effects resist paralysis 5 Alertness -1 Fortitude Amazing Luck 1/day Epic Boost: +2 Dex, skill bonuses increase to +4, resist paralysis 10 Gnomes +2 Con or +2 Cha -4 to saves vs fear Telepathy 10' +4 to listen, +2 survival Minor scent (+2 spot w/i 30') +2 to saves vs supernatural mind affecting abilities (except fear effects) and psionic powers (except fear effects) speed 20 Epic Boost: Telepathy 100', +2 Con Hobgoblin +2 Dex or +2 Con low light vision +2 stealth and escape +5 Surge! -1 Will Epic Boost: +2 Dex or +2 Con, Armor Skin Goblin +2 Dex +2 stealth lowlight vision +1 Initiative Run as a bonus feat +5 Common Sense Epic Boost: +2 Dex, Epic Speed Half-Drow +2 Cha or Dex Superior lowlight vision +1 listen, +1 spot +2 on saves vs spells Faerie Fire 1/day Light Sensitivity -1 Fortitude Epic Boost: +2 Dex or Cha, Swift Faerie Fire at will, lose light sensitivity Kobold -2 Str, +2 Dex Darkvision 60' Blindsense 5' Light sensitivity +1 natural armor (reptilian subtype) +5 Positioning Epic Boost: +2 Dex, Energy Resistance Orc +2 str, -2 Dex, -2 Wis, +2 Cha Scent +5 Stabilization Light sensitivity Violence: 1/day, before rollng a damage roll, may choose to maximize that roll. -2 Spot, +4 Listen +2 save vs disease and fear Bite, 1d4+1/2, reach 0' Epic Boost: +2 Str, Violence 3/day Blue Goblin +2 Intelligence +2 Stealth +5 Common Sense Naturally Psionic (1 Power Point) Mental Shielding: 3/day add +2 bonus to a save as an immediate action (after the roll). Epic Boost: +2 Intelligence, Mental Shielding is +5 Psionic Races Blue Goblin +2 Intelligence +2 Stealth +5 Common Sense Naturally Psionic (1 Power Point) Mental Shielding: 3/day add +2 bonus to a save as an immediate action (after the roll). Epic Boost: +2 Intelligence, Mental Shielding is +5 Elan +5 Memory 1 Aberration HD Naturally Psionic: 2 Resistance: Immediate action, spend 1 PP to gain +4 racial bonus to all saves until beginning of next turn. Resilience: Immediate action, reduce damage from any source by 2 for each power point spent. Repletion: Spend 1 PP to sustain yourself (no need to eat or drink for 24 hours). Bonus Power: Know an additional 1st circle power from the Psion list. Bonus Language: Elan know an additional language Maenad +5 SURGE!! +2 Hypnosis Naturally Psionic: 2 1/day ''Energy Ray ''as a psi-like ability. Sonic damage only, manifester level = 1/2 HD (min. 1) Outburst: once per day, for up to 4 rounds, Gain +2 bonus to Strength and a -2 penalty to intelligence and wisdom. (free action) Xeph: +2 Dex +5 Position Darkvision 60' +1 racial bonus one saves against all powers and spells Naturally psionic: 1 Burst: 3/day gain +10 speed. This bonus increases by 10 per four character levels after 1st, to a max of 30' at 9th level. Advanced Races Drow 1 Fey Hit Die (see Monsters) +2 Dex, +2 Int, +2 Cha Darkvision 120' Spell Resistance +2 racial bonus on saves vs spells and spell like abilities +2 Racial Bonus to Spot, Hypnosis, and Listen +5 to memory score Resist Paralysis 5 Alertness -1 to Fortitude saves Spell-like Abilities: ''Dancing LIghts ''1/day, ''Darkness ''1/day, ''Faerie Fire ''1/day Light Blindness Level Adjustment: 1